Team "Badass"
'Team "Badass" '''was firstly created by Niall Horan,Lucy Hale ,Harry Styles ,Josephine Taylor ,Nina Agdal ,Diana Meade and Jake Armstrong.Team's goal was to save Isaac and Riley from Hannah and Megan.Then Cher Lloyd ,Derek Hale ,Peter Hale and Allison Argent were added too. First Intoruduction When Hannah and Megan sent a dead cat to OW's house(aka Scotts house) people were frightened that they came back again.Then Isaac and Riley saw Lydia sitting next to them at club while she claims that she was just out because Christopher sent her and she never went there.Riley called Hannah several times in which only a man named Zac who was Hannah and Megans friend answered.He said that ''dark Riley ''and Isaac are back and they live with them which was quite impossible so everyone understood that there is something wrong going.They kidnapped dark Isaac and Riley and replaced them with real ones.First times Hannah and Megan felt the difference but then they got used to it Creation While Isaac and Riley were not in OW it seemed like everyone forgot about them and noone ever called.After a while in facebook Niall and Josephine tried to write him but the answer was none.Then Isaac wrote Diana and asked questions then Diana learned that it is Hannah hacking Isaac so the conversation was over.Lately when Niall and Lucy talked they said that they feel sorry about Isaac and Riley and wanted to call them but it is not their business.But later they decided to be interested in this thing.They came together and tried to win a ticket to a ''"Secret Library" .''Only Jake and Jo were able to get one so they went to library.Afterwards Derek and Harry visited the library too.With the help of man they got names of several wizards.First they talked to ''"Loveloss" who told them that love need loss ''to which they answered that they won't loose any of friends."Beaucroff" wanted their beauty,so Gaaqi was the only one who wanted just stones.Later when they talked to librarian he marked that stones Tast and Ermul'' are impossible to find and also said that one of these wizards is secretly devil worshiper.That night they waited for 12 to meet wizards.As forest was so dark they decided to call Peter and Derek so they could have two wizards and two werewolfes.First talking to Loveloss they(which means the are two Love and Loss) said they need heart of one of them so if they won't find stones this one person will die.They went out and Peter said that it would be him.Giving Peters sould to the candle they went to see Beaucroff who wanted the beauty.When girls said that they won't do it Niall and Harry pointed out that they will neither.So she took Nina's face and Jake's beauty in which's result Jake was going to get uglier day by day unless they won't find the stone.They stayed in the forest that night and Cher called and said that she wants to stay with them to which both Niall and Harry said no.But afterwards they agreed and she joined TB. Adventures Kingdom Firstly they knew that there have to be a park with a secret entrance to "another world".''First they found themselves in garden which was a part of kingdom.King didn't let them go and asked them to have the stone of dragon or die to which Nialls comment was ''"either way we'll die".Luckily dragon was sleeping and they made it thorugh the castle.Later Peter and Derek managed to save all and no one was injured.In reward king gave them swords and let them go. "Egypt" After Kingdom they went to desert like city in which they saw woman who "cursed" them.Then they went to ''"shop" ''and bought several magical things.While talking to citizens a man came to them and told them that he knows the way and and showed the way to piramide.Later they understood that the man was just a liar.While they were in pyramide they lost Nina.Jake and Peter went to find her while others were trying to find the way out which ended with Derek finding mirror in which he was moving different then in real life.